tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Nivek Cheavin
Nivek Cheavin is a young thief and the boss of the Nightstalkers organized crime mob. He uses his intelligence and charismatic aura to draw in lifeless souls such as other thieves, ex-prisoners and discharged soldiers to make his organization more powerful. He has also taken part in the Maar Sul Gang War. Biography Early Years Nivek grew up poor in the slums of Maar Sul City and was smart at school. He eventually grew bored of school, though, and started a small gang that committed petty theft and muggings. He slowly united the smaller street gangs in Maar Sul City and formed the Nightstalkers which grew into an influential crime organization over time. Godslayer Era Echoes of War The Nightstalkers came up on the radar in 11 AOE during the Proninist uprising. Nivek upgraded the gangs' activity to more organized crimes. He and his gang induced a large sum of fear amongst the people of Maar Sul's slums as their influence grew. A Crimson Dawn Nivek organized for the Nightstalkers to infiltrate the ball of the Maar Sulais Citadel where King Gerard Aurelac was welcoming the heroes of the Grand Alliance. The gang's goal was to capture a high-profile player and use such a person for a large ransom. The plan was grim at Nivek's arrival to the citadel since all the kings and their brides were under the guard of SAVAGE, which was beyond his kidnapping capability, so he improvised by kidnapping the elfess Tiyana Natiya with plans of using her as a prototype prostitute in the Nightstalkers' new prostitution ring. After a large distraction created by their red mage Royt and a run-by from a Nightstalker assault team, Nivek sacrificed himself to fend off pursuing SAVAGE-ED's and was subsequently captured. A few Totenkopfs led by Thrax appeared at the jail and asked if Nivek was interested in joining them as they saw potential in him. Nivek declined the offer, however, but the Totenkopfs freed him nevertheless and said that they would find him when he would decide to join their ranks. Using the opportunity, Nivek returned to the Underground Ruins and began his prostitution business with Tiyana as the head prostitute. The words of the Totenkopfs echoed in his mind, though, and he decided to expand his business to other countries. Tears of the Sun Nivek organised for Recantim to travel with the usual White Remon smuggling ship to Ravensworth because a handful of survivors from the recent decimation of the Ravensworth Thieves' Guild had pleaded to join the Nightstalkers. The operation went smoothly until Recantim was arrested in Jardine for drug smuggling. After being brought back to Maar Sul City, he was introduced to the new SAVAGE officer, Lieutenant X, whose mission was to see the total demise of the Nightstalkers. The Matheson Crime Family started killing off Nightstalkers at this time because they saw the Nightstalkers' expansion as a threat to the Matheson crime business in Maar Sul City. Nivek was unaware of this and devised some hypothesis that Eadin delivered to the imprisoned Recantim. The Winds of Wrath Nivek announced the Matheson Crime Family situation to the rest of the Nightstalkers, although he did not order any killing as his predictions were not confirmed and he did not want to start hostilities with a powerful foe if he was wrong. The attacks intesified, however, and the Nightstalkers reacted when Eadin returned with information that Koryaksky Matheson had given him. The Maar Sul Gang War between the Mathesons and the Nightstalkers had now officially begun. The Nightstalkers planned to retaliate by trapping Koryaksky in a time bubble created by their head prostitute and time mage, Tiyana Natiya. The plan went well until SAVAGE and other Maar Sulais authorities showed up, along with the detective Arthur Fonzarelli who took Tiyana away. Many Nightstalkers were captured as a result. Sowing Season Nivek was stuck in the Maar Sul dungeon with Eadin and Royt. He suspected that the mysterious Lieutenant X was behind the attacks and that the lieutenant had intentionally fueled the gang war. As he was figuring out a way to escape from the cell, he noticed a familiar figure: a man clad in Totenkopf robes. Nivek didn't initially recognize the man but it soon became clear that this man, who called himself Thrax, had been the same Totenkopf who had tempted him when he had last been locked up. Thrax once again asked Nivek if the Nightstalkers were willing to aid the Totenkopfs in exchange for their freedom and revenge on the Mathesons and Lieutenant X. As a sign of goodwill, he once again let Nivek's gang escape. However, this time he told Nivek to meet him at the shop of Sajon Phoenixheart if he was interested in an alliance. Seeing Thrax's proposal as a reasonable thing to do in these desperate times, Nivek's group quickly located the Phoenixheart shop and told Thrax about their decision to become allies of the Totenkopfs. Thrax was pleased by this and revealed the current location of Tiyana to Nivek: Tiyana was being held at the office of no other than Lieutenant X himself. Impressed by this news, Nivek and his gang immediately hurried to the office to capture Tiyana and settle the score with Lieutenant X once and for all. Nivek's group and Thrax eventually got to the office and forced Lieutenant X and Tiyana to appear outside. Just when Nivek thought his victory would be complete, Koryaksky Matheson showed up with his forces to stir the pot. Thrax's allies soon appeared to even the odds, and Nivek was shocked to see that these allies were none other than corrupt SAVAGE-ED operatives led by Captain George Bush, the Totenkopfs' middle-man. During this chaotic battle Nivek and the others noticed how Lieutenant X transformed before their very eyes. The lieutenant was in fact a dark elf. Before Nivek could figure out what was going on, the former Lieutenant X teleported away with Tiyana. Thrax quickly disappeared from the scene, and Nivek and the remaining Nightstalkers saw it fit to retreat and leave the Mathesons fighting against SAVAGE-ED. Back in his underground hideout, Nivek pondered what to do now and what kind of game Lieutenant X had really been playing. Aliases and Nicknames ; Boss : Used by the Nightstalkers. ; Cheavin : Used by the Nightstalkers. ; Nivek : Used by the Nightstalkers. Appearance Unorthodox brown streaks through his hair. Probably from walking around in the sewers so often. Has a scar on his cheek from early gang fights. Personality and Traits Daring, outgoing, cocky, intimidating, cunning. Known to stand up to anyone. He's a ruthless, fear-embedding person. Powers and Abilities Nivek Cheavin has very well defined street smarts which has grown into a more business oriented style of thinking in the last year before Andrei Pronin was killed. He wields a short sword about 50cm in length from pommel to tip. He is use to breaking in to places, stealing and knows most of Maar Sul city like the back of his hand. He has just a little above average fighting ability and although he is not the best fighter even in the Nightstalkers, it is his ability to speak that has made him the leader. Relationships Thrax Thrax was Nivek's first contact with the Totenkopfs. At first Nivek was distrustful of him but when Thrax had saved him twice from the Maar Sulais dungeon, he finally decided to become an ally of the Totenkopfs. Tiyana Natiya Nivek abducted the elfess and used her as his prototype prostitute. Although he has not had sexual relations with her, he has a cunning respect for the Time Mage. He has made her head girl in the prostitution circle so she experiences less rape than the other girls. See also *Nightstalkers *Thrax *Tiyana Natiya Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Nightstalkers Category:Third Age